Christmas
by Kiyomi Muto
Summary: Mokuba makes Kaiba throw a Christmas party. Yami doesn't feel well. Everyone stays at Kaiba's over night due to a blizzard. I DO NOT CARE! I KNOW THIS IS A BAD DESCRIPTION! SOFT YAOI AND PRIDESHIPPING! If I say anything more, I will give away the exciting part! If u hate surprises, leave! *Takes a microphone" YOU HAVE BEEN WANRED!
1. Chapter 1

HERE IS MY NEW YUGIOH STORY! If u like surprises, continue reading. If u don't, this probably isn't the write story for you... hehehehe

PRIDESHIPPING! SOFT YAOI

I'm actually kind of nervous... HA, I'LL JUST GET IT OVER WITH! ENJOY

* * *

><p>It was a the day before Christmas, and Kaiba was throwing a Christmas party. Well, not really. Mokuba forced him to. Yugi, Yami, and the others were invited. Kaiba didn't want to invite Joey, but Mokuba invited him anyway.<p>

Everyone was at the table, eating some Christmas cookies Miho had helped Mokuba bake. Everyone had taken a cookie, except Yami (Mokuba made Kaiba eat the cookie, since he never eats sweets). Yugi was sitting next to Yami. Yugi swallowed his cookie and looked over to Yami, who looked a bit pale and was hanging his head. Yugi rubbed his back. "Hey, you okay, Yami? Anything wrong?" he asked. Yami shook his head and said in a quiet voice,"No... Nothing's wrong... I'm just feeling a little sick is all..." Everyone looked over to Yugi and Yami. "Hey, anythin' wrong, Yami?" Joey asked.

Yugi looked up. "He's feeling a bit sick today," Yugi looked back over to Yami,"You know you could've just stayed at home and got some rest." Yami shook his head,"No, I-I'm fine," he said, lifting his head a little bit. Yugi nodded,"Okay, but let me know if you're getting worse, and I'll take you home." Yami nodded,"Okay..."

* * *

><p>Everyone were in the living room watching a Christmas movie. Yami was laying on the couch, his left hand pressing on his abdomen. The pain had gotten five times worse. Yami lightly groaned. Right now, he felt like curling up in a ball. Kaiba looked over to him. "Are you sure you're okay?" he asked. Yami gulped slightly. "Y-yeah... I-I'm f-fine...!" Yami buried his face in his pillow and whimpered as a wave of pain spread through out his body. The pain was just increasing. Tristan paused the movie as everyone looked over.<p>

Kaiba rubbed his back gently. "I could get you some medicine?" he suggested. Yami shook his head. "N... No, I-I'm fine... I-I'll be okay if I just take a nap..." he said. "Yami, I'll take you home," Yugi said, walking over to Yami. Yami shook his head and started to slowly sit up. "No, I-I!" Yami doubled over and cried out and laid back down. Yugi gave Yami a gentle hug. "A nap will help... Don't w-worry about me," Yami said quietly. "Okay. If you get worse, I'm taking you to a doctor!" Yugi said.

Yami barely nodded and closed his eyes. Kaiba gently and slowly picked Yami up. "I'll take you in my room. My bed is much more comfortable than the guest beds. I'll sleep on the couch," Kaiba headed upstairs. Yugi and the others thought it was kind of weird that Kaiba was acting so kind to Yami.

* * *

><p>Kaiba laid Yami on the bed and pulled the covers over him. "A-... Arig-gato...(1)" Yami whispered. Kaiba jsut simply nodded and gently stroked Yami's hair. "I'll come and check on you in a bit. Are you sure you don't want any medicine?" Kaiba asked. Yami nodded,"I'm fine, really," he said. "Alright..." Kaiba left the room.<p>

He came back a minute later with a pill and a cup of water. "I'm giving you some medicine, anyway," Kaiba said, walking over to Yami's side and sitting at the edge of the bed. Kaiba helped Yami sit up, since it was quite obvious Yami was in too much pain to do anything on his own. Yami put the pill in his mouth and took a small sip of water. "A-Arigato," he said, leaning over to place the cup on the nightstand. A wave of pain washed over Yami. Yami doubled over, the cup slipped out of his hand, and the water spilling on the floor. "U-uh... G-gomen'n-nasai..." Yami apologized, then whimpered and hunched over.

Kaiba helped him lie back down. "It's fine. It's just water, so it won't stain the carpet. It'll dry, anyway," he said. Yami just nodded and closed his eyes. Kaiba leaned over and pecked Yami's forehead and left the room. Yami was a bit surprised, but didn't show it.

* * *

><p>At about eleven o'clock in the evening, there was a strong blizzard outside. Kaiba had no choice but to let everyone stay the night, since there was no way they'd get home without freezing to death. Everyone would be sleeping in the guest room. Kaiba, like he said, was sleeping on the couch. Yugi went in Kaiba's room to check on Yami. "Yami? You awake?" Yugi whispered. No response. Yugi walked over to Yami's side of the bed.<p>

Yami was sleeping. Yugi gave a small smile. _He seems to be getting better... _Yugi left the room and headed to the guest room. He, Anzu, and Miho were sleeping on the bed. Tristan and Joey just simply slept on the floor. They didn't care.

* * *

><p><em>Five o'clock in the morning<em>

Yami shot up from bed and covered his mouth to keep himself from crying out. Tears were streaming down his face. Right now on a scale from one to ten, he pain was at one billion. It felt like someone was ripping him apart from the inside.

Then Yami started feeling nauseas. He ran to the bathroom and vomited. Yami was nearly sobbing since the pain was so intense. No, not intense. One billion times unbearable! Yami never had this pain before, and the poor boy didn't know what it was from.

Yami leaned against the wall and brought his knees up to his chest, his arms wrapped around his abdomen, he continued to cry.

Yugi and the others heard the crying and ran to the bathroom. It broke Yugi's heart, seeing Yami in this much pain. Yugi kneeled in front of him and gave him a gentle hug. "Y... Yug-gi... I-... It hu-hurts..." Yami bearly managed to say. "Shh, don't try to talk. Just take deep breaths, okay?" Yugi said. Yami nodded and tried, but ended up crying out. Mokuba ran downstairs and came back about a minute later with Kaiba.

Yugi moved out of the way and Kaiba kneeled in front of Yami. "Do you think you can stand up?" Kaiba asked. Yami shook his head. "You have to try. I'm taking you to a hospital," Kaiba said. Kaiba took Yami's hands and slowly stood up. Yami did the same, but before he could stand up straight, he cried out and collapsed. Kaiba quickly caught him. Yami started sobbing.

Everyone noticed Yami was bleeding through his groin

Kaiba turned to Mokuba. "Call an ambulance! Hurry!"

* * *

><p>Hmm, I just thought I'd stop at this part<p>

Arigato = Thank you

Gomen'nasai = I'm sorry

Anyways, lets see if you can guess what's wrong with Yami. Write your guess below. You can write a maximum of two guesses.

If at least THREE PEOPLE guess, I will update chapter 2 immediately.


	2. Chapter 2

Here is Chapter 2!

Oh, man, I did NOT expect to get four guesses in such a short while! I was not prepared! XD XD XD Hahaha!

Oh, and about the guesses:

YOU WILL KNOW AT THE END OF THIS CHAPTER

Anyways, enjoy!

* * *

><p>The ambulance had arrived and Yami was rushed to the hospital. Yugi and the others were in Kaiba's limo, following the ambulance.<p>

They had arrive at the hospital a few minutes late, due to the snow.

* * *

><p>Yugi ran in ahead. "How may I help you?" the woman at the desk. "M-my brother was brought here by an ambulance!" Yugi said,"Where is he?" the woman gave a sad frown. "He's in the emergancy room in bay six. Dr. Fuuji told me that he'd like to speak to you," she said. Yugi nodded. Joey and the others caught up with Yugi. A nurse came over. "Come. I'll show you the way," she said. Yugi and the others followed her into the emergancy room.<p>

* * *

><p>Yugi and the others looked at bay six. There were at least five doctors in there, looking at a screen. Yugi knew Yami was in there because he heard Yami's sobs. Dr. Fuuji saw Yugi and ran over to him. "You must be Yami's brother," he looked over to Joey and the others,"and friends, I pressume?" Yugi and the others nodded. "Alright. And right now, we had performed an ultrasound scan to see what was causing his pain. We had found something tha wasn't very clear from the scan. All we know is that we have to remove it immediately. Yami has lost a large amount of blood already. I need your permission to perform the operation, Yugi," Fuuji said. Yugi nodded,"Do anything you have to do!" Fuuji nodded and headed back to Yami.<p>

A few minutes later, Yami was wheeled into surgery.

* * *

><p>Yugi and the others waited in the waiting room. Yugi was pacing back and forth, Joey was trying to calm Yugi down, Tea was hyperventilating, Tristan was a bit panicked. Kaiba was also panicked, but he didn't show it.<p>

Yugi was covering his mouth with his hands. With his eyes closed, he repeated prayers. He hoped that his brother was going to be okay.

Joey placed his hands on Yugi's shoulders. "Yugi! Yami will be okay!" he said reassuringly. Joey gently pushed Yugi onto a chair. "Just relax. Everything will be fine," Joey said. Yugi gulped and nodded. "Okay..."

* * *

><p>It felt like forever that they've been waiting, but it was only a little under two hours.<p>

Fuuji came out from the operating room. "I have two good news. First, the surgery was a success!" he smiled. Yugi and the others smiled as well, Kaiba giving a very faint smile. "Thank goodness!" Yugi sighed with relief.

"And I need to ask all of you a question," he looked over to Kaiba, Joey and Tristan. "Are one of you in some sort of relationship with Yami?" he asked. Joey, Tristan, and Kaiba's faces turned red as a cherry.

* * *

><p>Stopped at the good part!<p>

And about the guesses:

The people that were 100% INCORRECT were (I APOLOGIZE)

_Chaos Twin of Destruction_

_Chaos Twin of Darkness_

_Akatsukis Amethyst Stone_

You guys said Yami had an aortic aneurysm, but sorry, he doesn't have that. I didn't even know what that was until I looked it up.

The people who were 50% CORRECT

_LightningCard_

You said he was becoming a female. That was VERY CLOSE

The person who was 100% CORRECT CORRECT CORRECT WAS:

_YamiAstral_

You said he was pregnant and Kaiba's the father. YES! Yami's pregnant! You'll find out if Kaiba's the father in the next chapter

Also, I apologize for not updating sooner. I've been busy with school and my computer charger wasn't working for awhile. AND SORRY FOR THE SHORT CHAPTER


End file.
